


Down the Line

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Probably also not so soft, Softness, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Collection of oneshots of various pairings having phone sex. That's it. That's literally all this is. Fandoms list may continue to grow, pairings list WILL continue to grow, tags subject to change, and yes this is all badass ladies all the time.





	Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Current list of pairings I have:  
> 1\. Lou x Nine  
> 2\. Lou x Debbie  
> 3\. Lou x Tammy  
> 4\. Lou x Daphne  
> 5\. Daphne x Rose  
> 6\. Debbie x Tammy  
> 7\. Nine x Tammy
> 
> They will not necessarily be in this order! They will be in whatever order inspiration strikes me in. Feel free to make requests in the comments, with any prompts/themes you'd like. I'm not making any promises, but I'd welcome suggestions. They don't have to be O8 but I do need to know the characters, I'm considering throwing in some Marvel ladies, and maybe some of my Old Republic ladies too, but this is all about the ladies being good to each other, and a little long-distance caretaking in different forms. 
> 
> And yes I am taking a little inspiration from the lesbian sentence prompts loumillerlesbian sent my way. Enjoy!

"Hey boo, how ya doin'?"

“I went lingerie shopping today, just for you…”

Leslie's purr echoes down the line and goes right through her as Lou closes her eyes. She can /feel/ it on her skin like electricity, and it sets her on edge as much as it calms her down. 

"Yeah? Do I get ta see it?"

Lou brushes her fingers along her waistband, the leather smooth under her fingers, catching a little against her belt, and her skin is warm and already so sensitive. 

"You wanna see it now?"

"I don't see a lotta point in waitin' for good things baby, and I wanna tell you how pretty you are..."

"Mmmn... well that does sound good..."

"Sides, nobody said you had to show me all of it now..."

Lou chuckles a little, head falling back against the pillow. 

"...Well that's true. Sneak peek?"

"Think I earned it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nah really. 'S up to you. That the only reason you callin' me?"

"...Bit of a rough day..." Lou admits, and she hears Leslie's noise of sympathy. 

"Debbie?"

"Nah... not this time. Just demons in my own head I guess."

"Want me ta take care of my beautiful baby?"

"I... wouldn't say no?"

"You on your own baby?"

"No, I'm in the habit of making obscene phonecalls to my girlfriend in public..." Lou replies drily, and she hears Leslie's laugh echoing down the line. 

"Alrigh' alrigh', I was jus' askin'... you somewhere comfortable baby?"

"Yeah. Taking a little time to myself up in my room."

"You wanna get up and lock the door? Don' wan' anyone walkin' in on this."

"Already done."

Leslie laughs. 

"Alrigh' baby... get comfortable for me?"

"I'm pretty comfortable... you know it's... nice when you call me that."

"Wha', baby?"

"Yeah. I mean, not all the time, but... like this."

"Don' worry, I'm nah gunna do anythin' to ruin ya badass reputation... bu' 's kinda nice ya trus' me wi' i'."

"I do."

"Good. 

"Wha' you wearin'?"

Lou hesitates a little, and she's not blushing, really, she isn't, but... this is such a teenage thing to do, and usually she's not a fan of adolescent games. This is fun, though, there's a bit of a thrill to it, and not only does Leslie make her feel wanted, she also makes her feel valued, appreciated, /hot/, and really it's never possible to get enough of that.

"...My leather pants. The red ones. No boots because I'm on the bed and I'm not an animal."

"Uhhuh... I like tha', you know? Those pants look damn good on you... wha' else, baby?"

"Some of my new purchases..."

"Got anythin' over them?"

"Black waistcoat and a jacket..."

"Is it silk baby? Bet i' is."

"...Maybe..."

And fuck, Lou's arching just a little bit on the bed already, because Leslie's right, and it just feels so /good/ to be talked to like this, to be known like this, and there's no rush to it either because Leslie never rushes anything. 

"Mmmn... tha' looks so good on you, you know tha'? Bu' I think maybe ya wearin' a lil much baby... how 'bou' you take tha' vest off for me... maybe lose the belt while ya doin' i'?"

Lou keeps hold of the phone, tucking it between her jaw and her shoulder as she works each button open on the vest and lets it slip down her shoulders, wiggling a little to get her arms free again, then flicking the belt buckle open and tugging it out from the loops, pressing her hips up and throwing it across the room. When she can finally focus back on the phone call she realises Leslie's chuckling, and it's low and warm and she can feel it on her skin. It's such a beautiful, smokey sound, and even though Leslie gives it up easily, it's still one of Lou's favourites. 

"You a lil enthusiastic there baby? You know we don' gotta rush righ'?"

"I know, but can you blame me for being a little keen?"

"Nah really. 'S all good righ'? So wha's underneath then baby?"

"...It's... black lace? Kind of... there's some tulle but it doesn't... look like it's there, so..."

"Kinda nah surprised by tha' baby bu' I be' i' looks good... there don't sound li' there's much to i' either..."

"Mmmn... there's not much, I'll be honest?"

Another low chuckle, and Lou can hear Leslie shifting, getting more comfortable. 

"...Gonna sen' me a pic, or you gonna keep teasin'?"

"You want a pic already?"

"I feel like bein' greedy today if ya gonna le' me. Why nah indulge in all the bounty ya willin' ta offer me?"

Lou purred, not even bothering to pretend that she isn't grinning like an idiot, because there's nobody here to witness it and Leslie just makes her feel /good/. 

"...Well, how can I say no to that?"

She shifts the phone away from her ear and flicks the camera up, grinning up at it because she knows her best angles and her eyeliner is perfect and the sunlight slanting through the slats of the blinds is hitting her just right. Besides, this bra really does make her tits look great, and the lace in it matches the flower inked on her hip which is half-visible above the low waistband of her red leather pants. 

She sends it on and hears the low whistle of appreciation as Leslie opens it up. 

"Hot damn baby, you lookin' fine... can't wait ta see them in person sometime... or maybe somea ya other purchases... you ge' much?"

"I got a few... always forget how much it costs to get such little fabric, you know?"

"Looks worth i' ta me... You wanna take them pants off now baby?"

"Hang on, why am I the only one taking things off?"

"Who says ya the only one? I'm nah wearin' much baby... perk a' the job and then ya call me, don' gimme much reason ta stay dressed now do i'?"

"Guess not. So do I get a picture too?"

"Nah yet baby..."

"Oh? I haven't earned it yet?"

"Now ya gettin' i'..." 

The two of them laugh and the sounds bubble together, musical and harmonious and perfect and Lou closes her eyes and just sinks into it, luxuriating in it, because loving Leslie feels like the freest she's ever been. 

"Alright... what have I got to do to earn it then?"

"Wanna hear you come baby..."

And /oh/ but Lou can feel that everywhere at once, and she works the fly of her pants open and shoves them down. They don't even need to be all the way off at this point, it's almost more fun if they're not. 

"I'm sure that could be arranged... with a little help?"

"You think I'ma le' you do tha' on ya own? Nah baby, I gotchyou... tell me baby, those panties match the bra?"

"I mean technically it's a thong, but..."

"Of course i' is..."

"You want me to take it off?"

"Nah really hidin' much, is i'..."

"Not really, no."

"Keep it on baby... you slidin' those talented fingers underneath i'?"

"Mmmmn... am I allowed?" 

"You are if you tell me wha' ya doin'..."

"That depends. You gonna tell me what you're doing?"

"I been workin' myself up nice an' slow baby... nice and wet for you already... wha' can I say you jus' ge' me li' this..."

And now she says it, Lou can hear the heaviness of her breath, the way it's catching in her throat, and /fuck/, even if she wasn't turned on already that would have done it. 

"Oh fuck, are you serious? How long have you been working on that?"

"Honestly? Since you tol' me you wen' shoppin'."

"Hnn..."

Leslie's laugh is still gorgeous and low, and it goes straight to her clit as Lou's fingers brush over it with a jolt of electricity, making her gasp, already slick and wanting. 

"Oh tha's i' baby... lemme hear you?"

Lou moans shamelessly into the phone, now lying next to her on the pillow, and hears Leslie's answering noise of want. She can tell already that this isn't going to take long, but it doesn't have to, because the best thing is these days she can have this whenever, and that... fuck, that hasn't gotten old yet, because there are no games with Leslie, and she doesn't have to guess or beg... unless she wants to, of course. Sometimes it can be surprisingly liberating. 

"Hnn... ge'in close... wha' bou' you? You wan' a finger, don' you baby, I can tell... go on, wanna hear i'..."

Lou bites her lip and crooks one finger in and fuck she's tight and hot and slick and it feels so fucking good, and she can't quite muffle that little noise she makes and the answering moan tells her Leslie heard it and knows exactly what it means.

"Fuck... Lou I'm close... wanna hear you baby, then I promise you'll ge' ya picture..."

"Hnnn.... fuck... you better... make good on that promise..."

"I will baby, I will, c'mon, give i' to me..."

And Lou presses her thumb to that magic button and /fuck/ that's enough, and the orgasm hits her like a lightning bolt. 

"Fuck... fuck... Leslie... Ha- YES!"

"Tha's i' baby, tha's my girl, oh you come so pretty for me you know tha'... fuck even jus' hearin' you is amazin'... there we go... you feelin' better for tha' baby?"

"...Yes... I don't know how you do it but that was amazing."

"I pride mysel' on bein' able ta take good care a' my girl... you wan' a pic now baby?"

"Damn right I do..."

She can hear Leslie laughing as she snaps a picture and it appears on Lou's phone seconds later. She's lying in messy sheets, in a puddle of sunlight that makes her skin shine golden. her dreads over her shoulder, and Lou isn't even mad that she's lying on her front, propped up on her elbow like she's trying to be coy because she's just that goddamn fucking beautiful. 

Lou takes one of her own, flat out on her bed, pants down around mid-thigh, the slick obvious on the tulle of her new thong and it is well and truly christened now. 

"You look like a goddess..."

"You loo' li' perfection baby... I love you so much. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... I should go really, got a club to run."

"Yes you do. I'ma see you soon, okay? Love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/500x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/1/9/190108_ap_fransesca_0210.jpg - In case you wondered what Lou was wearing. Why yes, I do always do my research.
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to give Lou the chance to feel like an absolute princess, the way she unquestionably deserves. Seemed like Leslie would be good at making her feel special like that.


End file.
